Trees of the genus Paulownia are native to China and Southeast Asia. Paulownia trees are characterized by large heart-shaped leaves and clusters of purplish white flowers. The paulownia tree is useful for pulp, veneer and OSB board.
Recently, efforts have been made to grow paulownia trees in the Southeastern United States as a substitute for southern yellow pine and various other forestry tree species. The paulownia tree is a relatively fast growing tree and it is therefore well-suited for growing lumber. Paulownia tomentosa, a slow growing variety has grown wild in North Carolina, Virginia and Kentucky for approximately 100 years. It is believed that the seed from the paulownia tree entered the United States in the 1890's when it was used as packaging for dishes shipped from China.
While paulownia trees are capable of growing in the Southeastern United States, greater tolerance for cold temperatures and faster growth rates would make the trees more useful for commercial purposes.